


Just Harry

by Animenekonyalover, Humanoid2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Powerful Harry, Severitus, Slytherin Harry, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animenekonyalover/pseuds/Animenekonyalover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanoid2/pseuds/Humanoid2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was left at his aunt and uncle's house to 'protect' him from his twin's fame. When Harry's magic flares up to protect him from a bad beating, he accidentally apparates away. Harry finds himself in a forest surrounded by creatures, learning new things, and getting cared for in a way he wasn't before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

   Harry didn't like being cold, he didn't like being hungry, he didn't like being hurt. 

   Harry just wanted to leave, but he didn't know where to go. 

   Harry wondered if his magic, would come and rescue him.

    _Harry looked up and listened, expecting to hear uncle Vernon come down and hurt him for even thinking the forbidden word._  

   Harry knew what magic was, the red eyed man had mentioned it. Magic had helped him heal from the injuries inflicted on him from his family. 

   Harry knew magic from his dreams. All about the green light, the red eyed man, and his twin.

   Harry knew he had a twin, his dreams wouldn't let him forget. But Harry didn't know where his family was. 

   Harry's only friend was the snake, Sam, who he had met while weeding the front garden. 

    _Harry remembered his surprise when he realized he could understand what the snake rearing in front of him was saying._

_Harry managed to calm the snake down what he realized he had accidently hurt the snake._

_Harry gained a friend, when the snake smelled Harry's lingering pain from his earlier punishment, and the swore to protect a speaker._

   He knew the red eyed man was alive, and faked his death, but he couldn't tell anyone. 

   The red eyed man had told Harry that he wouldn't be able to get to Harry unless he joined or agreed with him. 

   Harry hoped things would get better for him, he would be turning seven in two days, and wanted something to go right, just this once.

 


	2. A Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his twin will be going through their magical inheritance. And Severus wonders, why he hadn't heard of the other Potter child before.

  Potter Manor was in a bustle. Today was Rolan's seventh birthday, and since he was the boy-who-lived, the party had to be perfect.

  Lily and James Potter were ordering the house elves about, cleaning, cooking, and trying to keep Rolan busy.

  The floo suddenly flared bright green, expelling two men. One was dark haired and had an aristocratic face, the other was scar covered and had bright amber eyes.

  James approached the men smiling, "Moony, Padfoot, I'm so glad to see you! Rolan's been missing his favorite uncles."

  "Hello James," The amber eyed man spoke, "is Harry finally going to be here?"

  James shook his head ruefully, "you know Harry isn't here, I don't even know why you ask every time you visit. Harry is away at his aunt and uncle's house, we just want to keep him away from all the exitement Rolan attracts."

  The dark haired man exploded at this, grey eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Bloody hell James! Just tell us where Harry is, and we'll stop questioning you!" 

  James shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Sirius, but I can't. Albus said Harry wouldn't be able to handle the fame that came with being Rolan's brother."

  "Yes, anything Albus says goes, right?" Normally the passive one, Remus sneered, "just take us to Rolan, he's the only reason we bother to come here anymore."

  Sighing, James led the men into the sitting room. As the men sat down, a hyper little boy came yelling into the room, attacking the men with questions. "Moony, Paddy! You're here! Did you bring me presents? I'm turning seven! That means extra presents!" 

  Sirius turned to look at the exited little boy, and smiled. "I guess we're also supposed to be exited then?" Rolan frowned at Sirius, "of course you are! I'm going to be going through my first magical inhe-inheritance?" Rolan looked to his dad for approval. James chuckled, "yes, you'll be having your first inheritance."

  Rolan smiled, happy he got the word correct, when he frowned in confusion.  "Daddy, why is it called first inheritance?" Remus answered, going into hisknown lecturing mode, "well, you know how I told you all about the magic in the number seven? Well, turning seven is so powerful, you get a burst of magic; this boost of magic will even allow you to get your wand, would you like that?"

  Rolan launched himself into his daddy's lap at this news, and grinned up at the guests excitedly. "Can you believe I'll be getting my wand Moony? Will you and Paddy come with me?" Remus smiled, and nodded.

  Lily walked in at that moment carrying sweets and tea, and smiled at Sirius and Remus who looked up when she walked in. "Would you two like some tea?" Sirius shook his head, "no thanks Lily."

  A thought then struck Sirius, "will anyone be going to help Harry through his inheritance?"

  "Petunia will most likely help." Lily shrugged nonchalantly, "Harry probably won't get much power anyways; Harry isn't as powerful as Rolan, his bpost will most likely noto hurt him at all."

 Sirius and Remus shook their heads at this, knowing that the elder Potters were blatantly disregarding their other son and his power, there has never been a mediocre wizard in the Potter family. 

¤~•》

  While Potters were getting ready for the twin's seventh birthday, a red eyed man was calling his follower.

  "Severus," a deep masculine voice intoned. "How are the Potters preparing for their son's first inheritance?"

  Severus stood up from his kneeling position at his lord's seat. "My lord, James and his spawn are going to go to Ollivander's for a wand after the inheritance."

  Lord Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "only one child? I thought the Potters had twins."

Severus looked confused at this, though he didn't show it. "As far as I know, there is only one child."

  Severus looked up at his lord, and was startled by the anger he saw. The last time his lord had mentioned the Potters to him personally, when Voldemort was 'defeated'.

_Severus remembered his mark suddenly flaring as he was called to his lord's side, along with others. Voldemort was seated on his throne, awaiting the arrival of his followers. Once everybody was in attendance, he spoke. "My loyal followers, I have come back from the Potters with news. Dumbledore thinks I have been defeated and that the war is over, meaning a great many of you will now be in trouble if your mark is seen." Surprised murmurs filled the room at this news. Voldemort continued, "I will be hiding the mark in a way that will allow me to summon you, but only I will be able to see it." Severus flinched slightly when blazing red eyes gazed over them. "Too much magical blood has been spilled from this war. I will allow a ten year reprieve, during which I will work in the shadows. After the decade is over, we will then come back, and show the magical world our power!" The deatheaters  cheered at this news, happy their lord would rise again soon._

Severus was brought back to the present by a stinging hex aimed at him. He scowled, then paled as he realized his lord was still present.

  Voldemort smirked, then scowled in remembrance at the news of the missing Potter. "Severus, find out all you can about the Potters, and the missing child, and if possible, bring him to me" 

   Severus bowed, and left the room, robes billowing behind him.

 

¤~•》

 

  Little Harry was hungry, but he knew he wouldn't be getting anything to eat. His family was more vicious the closer to his birthday it became.

  Harry glanced at the clock he had stolen from Dudley, and saw that he would be turning seven in a couple minutes. He hoped his birthday this year would be better than the last, he had gotten locked in his cupboard for three days without food, and got a smacking from his uncle. 

  Harry glanced again at the watch again, and saw that only a minute remained before midnight, his birthday. 

  Getting slightly bored, Harry lay down on his small mat, when a flare of pain erupted in his chest. Harry glanced down at himself in surprise, and saw nothing.

  Laying down again, he waited for the clock to strike. When the clock's hand turned to midnight, Harry felt pain like never before erupt in his chest. It felt as if he were on fire and gasoline kept getting poured on him, building an inferno of pain in him.

  What felt like hours of pain to Harry, was only a minute. When the pain left him, Harry lay curled up on his cot wimpering, unseeing of the scars on his body that healed from the power influx.

  Little did Harry know, the painful inheritance had given him more power than his twin, who had barely any pain during this time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? \\(•◇•)/ Also, so sorry about my horrible mistakes, I'm getting right to it.


	3. It Just Got Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Vernon gets angry, so does Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit gruesome

   Harry woke up to loud knocking on his cupboard door. "Get out boy! Your freakishness woke me up at night!"

   Harry groaned softly, his body still ached from the pain he had received last night on his birthday.

   "Get up boy and make breakfast!" Harry sighed, he was still tired from last night's events, he had hoped that something, or someone, would have come and rescued him during the night.

   Leaving the cupboard, Harry walked stiffly to the kitchen to start breakfast, but it seemed that today Uncle Vernon was the only one there, so he wouldn't have to cook as much as he usually would. Harry didn't actually mind cooking, it was rather soothing to him. Harry just didn't like not being able to eat any of the food he cooked .

   Harry frowned as he looked into the fridge, they were out of milk, he wouldn't be able to make pancakes, which meant a beating from his uncle. 

   This day was getting worse by the minute, and Harry knew it would only get worse; he was tired from the pain he had gone through, his body was aching from the pain, and he was most likely going to be in more pain once Uncle Vernon realized that there weren't any pancakes on the table.

   Harry was right on all accounts. Once Uncle Vernon had seen his plate empty of pancakes, he grabbed Harry by the hair, and threw him against the wall, face purple with rage.

   Harry thought he'd only get a couple smacks, but it seemed his earlier prediction had come true, this beating would just get worse.

   "FREAK! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! JUST LIKE YOUR FREAK PARENTS WANTED!" Uncle Vernon's face was bulging, spit flying everywhere. He took his belt off and started hitting Harry with it, leather and metal hitting the small body below. 

   Harry lay on the ground, trying to escape the pain. He could feel spittle landing all over him, mixing with the blood being spilt from the cuts he was gaining.

   Uncle Vernon was tiring out, fat globs weighing him down, yet Vernon still tried to inflict as much pain as possible. 

   Giving a last kick to the boy's ribs and face, Vernon lumbered over to the kitchen. He opened one of the drawers, took out a steak knife, and trudged back to the quietly whimpering and crying boy.

   Uncle Vernon looked down at the broken body and laughed cruelly. "I'm not done yet, boy. I'm going to leave a message for the people who'll find you once you're dead."

   Harry had steadily grown colder in fear, uncle Vernon's next words made him freeze completely. "I'm going to carve freak into your back, to show the world what you really are, a GODDAMN FREAK!" Uncle Vernon yelled gleefully, his piggy eyes twinkling in sadistic glee.

   Harry shut his eyes when he felt the cold blade of the knife on his back. Harry felt the pain, so much pain, as freak was carved into his back, so very slowly. 

   Harry just wanted this to end, all the pain to go away.

   Harry screamed as the knife went particularly deep, hitting bone as it went. Sobbing, no longer able to hold back his tears, he felt freedom. He would have to live with this pain anymore.

All went bright white around him, and he passed out.

¤~•》

   Voldemort was pacing the floor of his study. Something was wrong, something to do with the people his magic monitors .  

   Mentally Probing his monitors, Voldemort was trying to find that one person who felt off, when he found them. 

   Who Voldemort found though, was a surprise. He had forgotten about the monitor he had placed. It was a good thing too that he had the monitor on, because the person in question, was in extreme pain and distress. 

   Probing a bit harder at his monitor, Voldemort found the person to be Harry Potter. 

   Calming himself, Voldemort mentally entered the monitor, appearing around the child, as if it were a pensive memory. This way of watching was untraceable, making his magic look as if he wasn't there. 

   What he found, was an act looked down upon by all societies. Even he, the most powerful dark lord, wouldn't abuse a child, it reminded him too much of his own childhood. 

   Focusing on the scene happening in front of him, Voldemort looked about the scene, to try and find a way to rescue the boy. 

   Looking at Harry closely, Voldemort saw that the boy was unconsciously channeling his magic, trying to escape. It would have worked, but since his magic was also working at trying to heal his injuries, it wasn't working like it should. 

   Deciding to give the boy some help, the boy would be a good ally once he was older, he gave Harry enough magic to perform whatever act his magic wanted it to do. 

   Voldemort channeled his magic into the monitor he had on the boy, giving the boy an extra boost. 

   He watched as a Harry's body finished absorbing his magic, and as a bright light filled the room, taking him and Harry away, and knocking Vernon into a wall.

¤~•》

   Dumbledore was peacefully sucking one of his favored lemon drops, these ones were a gift from Minerva.

   As he was reaching for another drop, one of his special tools monitoring Harry's health went off.

   Thinking nothing of it, it went off almost everyday, he didn't even realize how shrill and loud the noise actually was, having put a silencing charm around himself.

   As the tool monitoring Harry tapered off, another tool went off. This tool monitored Harry's presence in Private Drive.

   Getting annoyed Dumbledore, aparated straight to Number 4, and walked in uninvited.

   The scene he walked into was horrifying. There was blood all over the walls creating horrifying splatters. Laying knocked out, all around the blood, was Vernon Dursley, holding a bloodied knife.

   Albus took out one of his tools, a magic sensor, and placed it in the middle of the blood covered room. He then activated the sensor, allowing it to sense any magic recently used, or to find any magic people around.

   When the tool finished scanning, Dumbledore noticed something strange about the sensed magic. There was a lot of concentrated magic where Vernon was laying, and the only magical person sensed, was him.

   Dumbledore's magic lashed out in response to his anger, creating slashes and cuts all over Uncle Vernon.

   Harry was gone, and he didn't know where he was. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus chapter was hard to write, hope you like it \\(*^*)/ also, hope my edits are better!


	4. The First Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets healed, and makes a friend. The bonds Harry has left to the Potters are almost gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while...but school work held me back....my co-author is just lazy though :P

  Voldemort blinked away the lingering flashes of light from his eyes. He had barely recovered from the light, when he was flashed away again, back into his own body.

  Placing his fingers on his chin, Voldemort contemplated the brief glimpse of the area he and Harry had landed in.

   _He remembered seeing a forest, but something was off. Looking around, he figured out what was different. This wasn't a normal forest, it was a wand tree forest. This place was warded naturally. A way, that allowed only children, wand makers, and those invited, to enter. This was a bowtruckle forest. One of the most magic filled places a person could be._

Coming back to himself, Voldemort smirked. Harry would be okay with the bowtruckles, they loved kids, especially ones that they could help.

  It wasn't known, but Voldemort and the creatures had an alliance, bowtruckles were dangerous in a way most didn't know.

  There was a reason bowtruckles weren't endangered. They had a power that was theirs only, a magic Lady magic herself had gifted them.

 

¤~•》

 

  Harry felt weird, he was experiencing something he rarely ever felt, he was felt good. Harry had few memories of feeling rested and unhurt, making this feeling one he cherished.

  Suddenly, the memories of what happened to him overwhelmed him. Harry was filled with memories of Uncle Vernon and his knife.

  Reaching behind himself, Harry tried to find the scars from the knife, wanting to feel what new mark Uncle Vernon had left for him.

  He felt something weird, he noticed it as he was reaching, there was some sort of material wrapped around him.

  Panicking, Harry started struggling and yelling, thinking he had somehow been kidnapped. "Help! I've been kidnapped! Anyone!"

  "Calm down child". A smooth feminine voice said. "You're safe, you're just wrapped up in a blanket."

  Harry looked up and saw a strange creature. It was about as tall as he was, but even skinnier than him, but in a good way.

  The creature was twig like, as if it were a person made from the branches of trees put together.

  Leaves and flowers were in place instead of clothes. Its face was pointed, with sharp looking eyes, a small unnoticeable nose, and a lip less mouth.

  Harry looked up from studying the creature, to see that the being was studying him back.

  "You're looking much better than when you came here, would you like to see?" Harry nodded frantically, he wanted to see what the damage done to his body would look like.

  "One second." Harry nodded at the stick person, and sat back, only to jump forward again when the mirror appeared in front of him.

  "Do you know magic?" Harry enthusiastically asked. The creature smiled, "yes, but that is not a discussion for now."

  Put out, Harry nodded, but before looking into the mirror, Harry nervously asked his questions, "I know this might sound a bit rude, but what are you, and what is your name?"

  Harry looked up nervously, waiting for his answer. The creature smiled warmly. " I am a magical being called bowtruckle, and my name is Ansolia. You can call me Lia if you let me call you Harry."

  Harry looked slightly confused at that request, his name was only Harry after all, but grinned and nodded at the request

  Harry turned to look into the mirror when Lia quietly walked away. What he saw in the mirror shocked him.

  Where scars had once littered all parts of his body, only a few remained. Every part where there many scars in a row had been, now held only a big one, and even the remaining one was not very noticeable. It was as if the scars had melted, and condensed.

  Harry continued studying himself, and saw another surprising thing, he wasn't malnourished looking anymore. He looked well fed and healthy. Oblivious to Harry though, Harry was very cute looking.

  Harry had big shining green eyes accentuated by dark lashes, a small cute button nose, lightly blushed cheeks, and bow shaped rosy lips.

  With his body covered in less scars, it was very easy to see Harry's soft pale skin. Yes, Harry was adorable.

  One thing Harry didn't notice, was a tattoo running around his left hand, and thumb. The tattoo was shaped like a tree with long branches, and spade like leaves. Though the tree was very spindly looking, the tree's bark was a gold color, and the leaves were light green with a silver sheen to it, blending in slightly at the edges with Harry's skin.

  The tattoo seemed to have an inside glow, and it shifted, as if a wind were making it dance.  

 

¤~•》

 

  Rolan was having a good time. His birthday had just passed, and it was time for him to get his wand.

  Waiting patiently for his dad and Sirius to appear, his mom was already there, he distracted himself by looking through a dusty album he had found earlier that day in a hidden drawer by his old nursery room.

  Rifling through the pictures made Rolan very confused, there seemed to be a boy he didn't know about in the pictures.

  Stopping on one picture, he figured out who the boy was. It was his annoying twin brother.

  He had heard from his parents how Harry had to go away because he was too famous. Rolan also heard his parents say what a nuisance he was, crying and acting spoiled all the time.

  Rolan was glad he didn't have to see such a spoiled brat all the time.

  Hearing footsteps approaching, Rolan quickly put the album away and smiled at whoever approached.

  Rolan never realised what such thinking was ding to the bond he had with his brother. The bond, already barely there, was weakening even further. One more thought or action against Harry, would break the bond, breaking the only link Harry had left connected to the Potters.

  Lily and James had weakened their bond by dropping Harry off at the Dursleys. The bond cracked when Harry was first hit.

  When Harry had lived in a continuously abusive environment, not gotten rescued, Harry's bond to his parents broke. 

   Harry will stop being a Potter when all the bonds collapse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is so cute!


End file.
